


At The Close

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am about to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Close

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth contribution to Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "I Shall Not Walk Alone" by Ben Harper

It didn’t hurt to die – it was easier and faster than falling asleep.  
  
 _A sacrifice for those he loved the most, for what was more important than anything else._  
  
The sorrow, the anger – it all had vanished.  
  
 _All her anger had been futile: she could not undo the horrors she had unwittingly unleashed, but she could look over them all._  
  
In death, there was peace and acceptance.  
  
 _He hadn’t failed, he had gave them the chance to save his sister. He had fulfilled his duty as a knight and as a brother._  
  
There was no emptiness or struggles, only the love remained.  
  
 _Dyeing in her own terms, through the hands of the only person she had ever loved, her sister eyes so young and untried again._  
  
The fate of the living was no longer in their hands, and it didn’t even matter.  
  
 _He had raised a fine king, a much better one than he could ever expect to be._  
  
All the pain seemed to be washing away.  
  
 _He wasn’t cursed and he wasn’t a traitor: he had seen it in the eyes of his foe the mercy that he hadn’t been able to show before death._  
  
All the scores had already been settled, there was nothing left to suffer for.  
  
 _That was not doom, but a blessing, a release from a life that had been an eternal_  via crucis.  
  
All the mistakes were forgiven.  
  
 _Forever in laughter and in joy, long lost friends back into his circle._  
  
All truths were revealed, in their full glory.  
  
 _In the arms of the one he had loved the most – that had loved him the most – and not even his desperation could sour the sweetness of the moment_.  
  
They would never be alone.  
  
 _They were together again, young and carefree, united in harmony._  
  
And others would come, to share their bless and their eternal life.  
  
(But never you, and just as you wait for them, they wait for you.)


End file.
